Master of Death:Human Perspective
by Kyuubi16
Summary: The official start of my Master of Death story for my Unleashed Series. The story told through the eyes of the human perspective of one of Naruto's identities. Check out the first piece of the puzzle. NarutoxHarem. Image is by the extremely awesome Lanky Nathan. I am now posting an unrated, back-up version of the stories on Ficwad.
1. A Shinigami is born

Master of Death  
0  
NarutoxHarem

0

Author's Note

0

For those who are wondering I went back and changed some things. I've decided to go back and alter a few things since all the stuff we learned over the past few months. With that said I'm hoping you guys enjoy the new and improved version of the story.

0  
Story Start  
0

_My name is Arashi Kurosaki, age sixteen, and high school student. My family runs a medical clinic and as far back as I can remember I'm been able to see ghosts. That was what I would say if you asked me...but the truth is I'm really..._

"I'm home...'' a young man stated as he walked through the door.

"You're Late!"

Kurosaki Ichigo, age sixteen, high school student had twisted backwards as his father delivered a sharp kick to his face, stars exploding before his vision in a painful display of agony. He dropped flat to the floor, whilst his ever enthusiastic father declared:

"What time do you think it is, you Delinquent son! You know dinner is every night at 7!''

_My brother, Kurosaki Ichigo, the boy with the strawberry colored hair and the hyperactive man with dark hair, my father. For as long as I can remember the three of us have done these three-way bouts._

Ichigo clambered back up, a vein throbbing in his head. "You! Is that how you greet your son who just returned from performing a serious exorcism?''

Isshin Kurosaki responded with just as much force, shouting right back in his son's face."Silence! No mater what reason, to he who disrupts this household's iron harmony, only a punishment of blood can be rendered.''

''Or what? Are you implicitly bragging again that only you can touch ghosts and talk to them!''

''Shut up~ It's not like I wanted to be born this way.''

The sounds of their bickering were heard and seen in the background, whilst Karin rolled her eyes and took some more rice. "Hey stop the fighting you two!" Pleaded Yuzu. "Just come over here and eat your dinner!"

"Let em fight." Replied Karin, filling her bowl again. "Another bowel.''

''More rice for me." Arashi added as well as he happily ate the food while father and son fought.

''I get rid of them again and again but it's always like this! Damnit!''

''Being able to see, touch, talk and a special level spirit medium. Four times the trouble,'' The sun kissed blond said as he finished his dinner.

Finally, son defeated father, walloping him hard in the face, then catapulting him across the room. A tick mark throbbing on his forehead, he jabbed a finger at Isshin "First of all, the rules in this house are too strict! In what world is there a parent that sets a curfew for a healthy male high school student at 7 P.M...~''

''Hey SB...another ghost...'' Arashi observed.

"Gah! How long have you been there?" He desperately swatted at the pesky spirit, but to no avail, as it still hovered there. "Take a hike will ya! Ya damn pest!"

''I'm a little envious of Ichigo. I can only see a blur...I wanna see them clearly.'' Yuzu stated with a pout.

''Not me...'' Karin retorted to Yuzu's statement. ''Since I don't believe in ghosts or whatever.'' she remarked, obviously in denial.

''Huh? But you can see them too, right? _The only one who can't see is daddy.''_

''Whether you can see them or not. As long as you don't believe, it's the same as them not existing.''

''Aah yes...sweet denial,'' Arashi said as he took out his cell phone and went online.

''An opening!''

"Gah!"

Isshin and Ichigo were going at it again, but their little bout was shorter this time, as Ichigo slugged his father in the face. "Got ya...He chuckled, sliding to the floor, and off the fist of his son.

''Save me favorite son!'' Isshin cried out dramatically.

''That's my cue,'' Arashi said as he put up the phone and went flying through the room.

''Kyaa!"' Arashi cried out as he kicked Ichigo in the chest and sent him flying.

''You insane bastard!'' Ichigo cried out as he and Arashi fought hand to hand.

''You see that honey! Aren't you proud of our little boy Arashi! Standing up for his father!"' He cried dramatically to the poster.

Not too long after Arashi had joined him, just as tear-eyed.''You see that mother! Your little boy is getting stronger everyday. Now for...aaw Ichigo's leaving.''

''But! Onii-san! Your food!'' Yuzu shouted after Ichigo was sulking up the stairs.

''Forget it! I'm sleeping!'' Ichigo shouted from the stop of the stairs.

''Oh well, he's gone. It's your fault daddy.'' Chided Karin.

"Me? W-Why?'' he responded in shock.

"Ichigo's had a hard time lately~ He's in a pinch because 'more ghosts have been coming around than before.'

''What! He talks to you about things like that!''

''I'll take dinner to his room later...'' Yuzu mumbled to herself.

''Of course he doesn't talk to you. You're over forty yet you have such childish communication skills. Even Arashi knows when enough is enough sometimes.''

Said blond was in the background talking on the phone.''Blasphemy!'' The blond cried out. ''There is no way to conclude who would win in a gun battle between Rushuna and Revy without considering all the variables! You've would have to take in experience, the weapons used, the movements of their bodies. How their breasts affect their speed...''

''Even if he is a hopeless pervert,'' Karin added with a dead panned expression. She then began to wonder if the lack of role models would have some sort of effect on her life.

Isshin complained to the poster of Masaki, something about his daughters being so cold, and it having something to do with puberty..."Oh my dear wife! What do I do? What do I do?"

''First start by taking down that ridiculous poster of mom.''

Arashi meanwhile had left the room as he went searching for his laptop. After several minutes of searching and not finding he came to a conclusion.

Ichigo took it and forgot to return it.

_"H-Hey! Put that away! You're not slicing me up!"_

''Surprise!'' Arashi kicked the door open. He was then startled by the sight.

Short and petite, the girl had pale skin, violet-colored eyes, and black hair, with one strand of hair always hanging between her eyes. She was wearing a black kimono and brandished an unusual weapon. He couldn't help but shiver at the glow it was given off.

''Ichigo I'm so proud of you! You finally got a girl! Man when you seemed to pass over both Orihime-chan and Tatsuki-chan I was worried!'' Arashi admitted, pride forming across his face as he threatened to burst out in mock tears.

''IDIOT! She's not here with me! She's a burglar!'' he shouted at his brother, for once hoping he wouldn't do something idiotic.

Arashi dropped his head and shook it in disappointment. ''I'm so disappointed in you.''

_'Its close..._'' She mused to herself, ignoring the conversation between the two, but she certainly reacted when he booted her from behind!

"Who are you, and whaddya want?"

A question mark appeared over her head as she tried to contemplate what had just happened.

''What the hell is wrong with you?'' Arashi cried out in out rage.''You just don't give a cute girl like that the boot!''

''She's brandishing a damn sword! What do you think she plans on doing with it? Inviting us to tea?''

''Oh come on...she's much too cute to murder us all in our sleep, chop us into pieces, and rob us. She just doesn't have that look you know...Now that I think about it she looks way to good for an ass like you anyway.''

''Oh go to the hell!''

"You kicked me? But I can't be seen by ordinary humans...Are you saying you can see me? Both of you?"

''Well yeah...though if you're one of my admirers my room is the next one over,'' Arashi pointed out.

''You would be involved with some samurai cos-playing chick~''

''Hey!''

''I know not what you to speak of but I am...a Shinigami.''

Ichigo paused as something came to mind. ''Wait a minute! I know you! You were the one I saw in town earlier, I remember!"

''Wow...way to go champ! Master of deduction! Took you only all night!"'

'Go to hell Arashi!''

''Ok...Shinigami...just who are you and why are you here?''

"Boy, nothing gets by you."

(One lengthy explanation later)

''Wait so you're a shinigami from a place like Soul Society to exterminate an evil spirit!''

Arashi cocked his head to the side. ''That makes perfect sense.''

''You retard! How the hell can you believe something like that!"' Ichigo explained as he pointed at the Shinigami.

''You see ghosts every day you ass! How can you not believe?''

''Of course not! I've never seen a shinigami! I don't believe in things can't see...''

''You do realize how ignorant you sound right?''

Faster than normal human comprehension she appeared before them, then ran two fingers across their fingers in a slashing motion.

"Bakudo #1: Sai!" (First Restraint! Obstruction!)

They gasped, as they felt something bind their arms, then their entire bodies couldn't move.

"What the hell?"

''Talk about extreme bondage.''

''Y-You...what'd you do...!''

''Fufufu...you can not move! This is called demon form and it is an advanced incantation only Shinigami's can use. Even though I look this. I've been alive almost 5 times longer then both your ages combined. Lucky for you two spiritual laws state I can't kill humans who have not been ordered to be kill so I'll stick with restricting your movements.''

It was the following time the Shinigami performed a Soul Burial on the lingering spirit that stuck to Ichigo. Elaborating a bit more on the duties of the Shinigami.

Along with the two type of spirits, Plus the most common and Hollows who attacked and devoured spiritual strong beings. All with illustrations.

''Do either of you have questions so far?''

''Uhmm...can I start by asking why your drawings abnormally suck?''Following Ichigo's statement the Shinigami drew a dick dastardly mustache on his face.''Damnit! Just cuz I can't move!''

''Which in hindsight was pretty dumb in the first place for you to insult her,'' Arashi commented as he couldn't help but snicker.

''With that I will continue my explanation.''

The two duties of the Shinigami, to guide Pluses to Soul Society using Soul Burial and to extinguish Hollows.

Not too long after Ichigo finally said something Arashi agreed with, ''A-Are you stupid! Why are you loitering in a place like this? Hurry up and go get rid of it!''

''I agree with the idiot over here! Aren't you just wasting time?''

**"YREHHRAAAAAAAAA!"**A horrific shriek sounded from outside causing all their heads to snap up to the noise following by a scream.

''Well...you see...I no longer can sense it's presence. Is as if a great power is hindering my senses.''

''Hey Shinigami!''

''What!''

''What do you mean what! Didn't you hear that huge voice just now!''

''Seriously...nothing of his earth could make a noise like that...except yaoi fangirls...the freaks!''

''Huge voice! When did you!"'

**''#$!%%%#''**

"Stay here!" Called Rukia over her shoulder, running out the door.

A massive wave of something nearly blew the shinigami off the her feet.

_"Its huge! This undoubtedly the voice of a hollow! But it still sounds like an invisible filter is out there...exactly what is this feeling! And those boys...how did they...?'_

Then Yuzu's scream could be heard from below.

''I will go and destroy the hollow! You two keep out of trouble!''

''Cut the shit! The one getting attacked is our family! Release this spell! Hurry!''

''What are you saying! Even if you come, there is nothing you can do! The number of victims will...''

Arashi propped himself up and exhaled. ''Hyiiaah!"' The binds exploded in a display of power. ''Hang on Imotou I'm coming!'' Arashi declared as he jumped through the window.

'_I-impossible! How did he...''_

More screams could be heard from below. ''Fool...what did he hope to accomplish...even with such spiritual force...''

In that moment, Ichigo's resolve hardened.

_'Yuzu...Arashi! I have to...Move!' _Massive spiritual force radiated from Ichigo.

Willing his limbs to move, he got to his knees.

_'Come on Move!'_

Then he found his footing.

_'COME ON MOVE!'_

Heedless of his own safety, he inched his way down the hall.

Karin tumbled from around the corner. She was bleeding and panting heavily. ''Good...it hasn't come here...it happened so suddenly...blood suddenly pouring of daddy's back and he fell...Yuzu and I were attacked by something huge while we were still in shock...and I thought I had to...warn you...and Arashi...they're...Yuzu and Arashi...still down there...'' With that she fell unconscious.

''Do not worry...she is just unconscious.'' The soul reaper stated. ''Her soul is...''

Ichigo started to release more power than before. ''Stop it! What are you doing! If you force it, your soul will...'' She paused on remembering Arashi.

The symbols around Ichigo began to fragment, as he started to force his arms apart.

''...GRAAAAAAH!" And the spell shattered.

The moment he could move his arms, Ichigo ran.

He snatched up the first thing his eyes fell upon, an old wooden chair.

He ran outside where Yuzu and Arashi were cornered by the creature.

''Get away from them!''

"Ichigo, look out!" Yuzu cried, just as the hollow smashed him aside with a fist. He was sent flying like a rag doll, and bounced on the street a few times, before coming to a stop.

The Shinigami slashed before the beast could get a hold of him. The hollow screamed as blood sprayed through the air like a crimson fountain, creating a ruby-red mist in the air.

**"Gah! You stupid slut! My arm!"**

''Get out of here boy!''

''Wa...wait a minute! Don't hollows attack people to eat their souls! Then what did it attack my family for?''

''Hollows wander searching for souls with high spiritual concentration. For that, arbitrary humans are sometimes attacked. For humans to see a shinigamis or with such high spiritual concentrations...its target or targets. Are most likely you and your brother.''

''Us? Does it means its our fault. Our entire family was attacked, covering in blood, and possibly dying...''

''Wait...I did not mean...''

Before the Shinigami could finish the Hollow caught her in the face with a powerful strike.

The distinctive sound of breaking bone was heard, and she was flung back into a wall.

The hollow cried out in pain as one of the broken chair's leg had pierced it's torso.

Arashi, clutching his chest where the Hollow's claw cut him deeply hobbled over to Ichigo.

''This is bad...'' He said glancing at the Shinigami. ''That thing will kill us if we don't find a way to kill it.''

''It's after our souls right...maybe if...'''

''No!"' Arashi snapped, ''Don't be a fool! It'll kill them regardless if we're the primary targets. The fact that Yuzu and Karin are aware of ghosts means they have some sort of spiritual power.''

''He's right...'' The Shinigami said as she pushed herself to the feet, holding her ribs.

''Then what can we do? There has to be something we can do!''

''There is one way...no, to be exact...I should say there is only one way...one of you...is to become a Shinigami...''

''Wha...what are you saying? How can we...''

''Piercing the middle of the chest with a Zanpakutou. I will insert half my shinigami power in one of you. That way, one of you will obtain the power of a shingami and will be able to fight the hollow on equal terms! The percentage of success is not high and if it fails you die.''

''We don't have a choice...'' Arashi said as the Hollow finally started to react and set it sights on them. ''We die if we don't and...since I'm fighting unconscious now you'll have to do it Ichigo. You're in better condition then me.''

''Shinigami looks like we have no choice! Let's give your idea a try!'' Ichigo said Arashi propped himself next to her on the wall.

''It is not 'Shinigami' it is 'Kuchiki Rukia.'

''Kurosaki Arashi...''

''Kurosaki Ichigo...let's just pray this isn't the last day of life for any of us.''

Blood spurted through the air, and he looked down to see the katana embedded in his chest, held in one quivering hand by the shinigami.

He was consumed in a flash of blue fire and smoke!

The hollow's fist met something cold and sharp, and a wind blew away the smoke.

Ichigo now wore shinigami robes. In his hand was an elegant, large, yet simple blade, and it was the only thing stopping the hollow's fist. He held it with one hand, and had a murderous look in his eyes.

Rukia fell backwards, on her butt. Her once black robe had now turned white.

_'I only meant to give him half, but he took it all?'_

A small smile formed on Arashi's face. _'As I thought...you are the one alright. That huge Zanpakuto...' you were right.' _

Ichigo moved his wrist slightly to the left, and the hollow lost its arm. Howling at the loss of its limb, it tried to stomp him, but he nimbly sidestepped it, and in an almost effortless movement, now cleaved off its left leg, just below the knee.

Deprived of its balance, the fish-faced freak began to fall towards him. It opened its mouth in one last desperate attempt to consume him. As if such a thing would happen.

"Realize the mistake of messing with my family! Fish Face!''

Slowly, he spoke the words, even as he saw the fear register in the eyes of the beast. He brought down the blade, and cleaved it in two.

A new shinigami had been born.


	2. The Next Day:Arashi's Observations

Master of Death  
0  
NarutoxHarem  
0  
Story Start  
0

''Sukkkkkkkki-chaaaaaaaan!'' Arashi's voice cried out through the school, right on time. It was another ordinary occurrence at Karukura high.

The person in question was one Arisawa Tatsuki, who was well-known throughout the school as the captain of the Karate club. She was of average height with black hair and brown eyes with a lean frame. Her hair was short and dark, spiked out at the sides in tune with her figure. She was often seen along side Orihime, one of the more popular students, mainly by the male populous because of her figure and kind nature.

Like always Arashi was often known as the less annoying, but just as crazy male version of Chizuru, who did little to hide her sexuality. Though it was a subversion as Arashi was straight and he had a thing for tomboyish Tatsuki.

One of the said blond's usual greetings of the tomboy was hugging her from behind and fondling her breasts. ''Suki-chan's C-cups are as perky as always.'' He chirped as much to his object of affection annoyance he managed to get the drop on her...yet again.

''Baka-hentai!'' Whap! The sound of the sharp and powerful slap echoed throughout the area.

And like always the angry tomboy would let loose her righteous fur on the blond who laid crumbled up on the ground groaning. It was so common most of the older students hardly turned an eye at this. It was the freshmen who were not used to this dynamic or transfer students who mostly saw this spectacle in disbelief.

Tatsuki clutched her right hand, a faint pink colored her cheeks. ''What have I told you about groping me? And calling me Suki-chan?''

Arashi's crush for Tatsuki was well known. Ever since they were eight and he suddenly proclaimed he was madly in love with her there usual dynamic began to grow. He had even started calling her Suki-chan for quite a while now, while it was a slip here or there when they were younger it was the increasing frequency in the last year or so that she found annoying because people started to jokingly tease her about being Arashi's girlfriend. The feminine name and such was not something the tomboy found herself often having to deal with seeing as most people saw her as the tomboy and often treated her as one of the guys.

''Hime-chan!"' Arashi cried out with exaggerated tears as his bottom lip trembled and he sniffled a bit. ''Suki-chan is being so mean!'' he cried out and sniffled some more which only drew in various looks of amusement who were look to this and confusion for those who were new. Speaking of hime-chan it was none other than another one of Arashi's long time friends. Walking down the hall was one of Karukura's brightest students. Though one wouldn't know it because the girl acted rather naïve and clueless most of the time. She too was of average height, with brown eyes and long, waist-length burnt orange hair. Her already curvaceous figure was highlight even more by her rather large breasts. She also wore her hair in bangs, tucked behind her ears with hairpins.

''Aaw...come here Ara-chan!'' She said with open arms as she beckoned Arashi over to comfort him. She hated seeing her friends injured or upset.

Once more the duo were doing their infamous hug.

''Oh Hime-chan!''

''Ara-chan!''

''Hime-chan!''

''Ara-chan!"'

Everyone not used to the sight looked on in confusion and jealousy. Most of the guys murmuring 'a lucky bastard,' wishing to have the orange haired Goddesses breasts pressed against them.

''Baka! What have I told you about corrupting Orihime!" Tatsuki declared as she kicked Arashi in the back of his head causing him to fall forward. A few moments later he recovered and began rubbing his head where Tatsuki's sneakered foot impacted.

''Oow...but...I didn't even started the hug.'' he pointed out with a bit of an annoyed huff. Why did his Suki-chan have to hit so hard?

''Yeah well if you didn't show it to her in the first place...'' The brunette scowled. ''I don't even know why I bother.''

''Ooh Suki-chan. While I like the front I love watching you go.'' Arashi jumped up and broke out before the brunette could strangle him. Not too far down the hall a cry of 'Aah!' could be heard. Once more Arashi had ran into Sado. Sado, a teenager of Mexican descent stood out. With wavy brown hair that generally hung over his brown eyes the man was a giant. Muscular and extremely tall, appearing like he should be a freshman in college instead of a high school Sophomore.

''I see you've upset Arisawa-san again,'' The tall teen stated the obvious. It was more than a friendly observation and conversation starter.

''Upset! At me? Never! Suki-chan loves me! She just shows it in her own special way. Well class is about to begin, let's not be late.'' he suggested as they made their way to class.

Class was something quite interesting to say the least. A new student had arrived and to Arashi's surprise it was the violet eyed, short haired girl...the Shinigami...what was her name? Aah! Kukichi Rukia!

"Hello there! My name's Rukia Kuchiki, nice to meet you!" She introduced herself to Ichigo. He looked down and his eyes seemed to be slightly alarmed. Apparently the chick wrote something on her hand. The bell rang and Arashi followed the duo into the halls. Listening in on their conversation.

_"But aren't you supposed to go back to this Soul Society of yours?"_

_"I can't."_ He heard a sigh. _"Only shinigami can go back to the soul Society.I haven't the power to return anymore."_

"What's that supposed to mean?"

_"Last night I lost all of my powers as a shinigami. I'm afraid they were all absorbed into you, Ichigo."_

'Arashi began to reflect on what he just heard. _'She lost all her power? That doesn't...could he had...''_

_"Thanks to you, I'm stuck in this gigai." _

_"Gigai?"_

_"Its a temporary body we soul reapers use in case of an emergency. If a shinigami is weakened, they live inside of a gigai until the recover their strength. While in a gigai, they can be seen just as easily as any other human."_

Arashi decided to continue to watch from afar. He wasn't surprised by Ichigo's refusal to take up the cause. Only using the power to save the family. Even if the power was unwanted one could never deny taking up a cause for too long. That was something he knew all too well. He even watched the Shinigami tried to get him to make a choice of either committing to the job completely or not at all, by trying to force him to ignore the soul of a boy in nature right in front of him.

Predictably he helped the spirit and giving the bullshit reason he simply wanted to. He watched as Ichigo performed his first Konso. Thanks were definitely going to get interesting from this point on.

000

Chapter End

000

I know some people are wondering what sort of power will Arashi be getting? For a short time he will have the powers of a Shinigami, but something I plan on having occur in the story will cause him to lose this power and develop a different one.

So any suggestions on what that power should be will be considered. I know the chapter is sort, but I hope the humor and foreshadowing more than makes up for it.


	3. The Crazy Brother of a Subsitute

MoD: HP 3

0

Super Naruto

0

NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes…Songs you go to Youtube and play. )

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0000000

Story Start

0000000

''Run fast...little soul.''

Behind Arashi the scaly reptile Hollow had vanished. The Hollow activity had increased ten-fold ever since Ichigo took that Shinigami's power. '_His power is still too wild and out of control. Just what is the little soul reaper teaching you? Or are you learning nothing at all. This...this isn't good. You told me to keep my cover and meddling to a minimum. Just what do you have planned in mind? Original...''_

In a park one Kurosaki Ichigo and Kukichi Rukia were conducting some serious business. Mainly Rukia was reading a horror comic while Ichigo was doing training. The mini-shinigami was reading it out loud while Ichigo tried to concentrate.

"I was learning the oddities of the real world." She had explained showing off the slightly over rated series.

The two were going back and forth, unaware that Arashi had slightly creep unto their position.

_ "You idiot! I told to hit only the balls with heads! What's the point of the exercise if you hit them all?" _

Picking up one of the Pepper Balls he sniffed them. He then rubbed them against his shirt, took out a bottle of water and poured the water over it. He then took a bite out of it. He belched, spit it out, and threw it

_"Listen up Ichigo. The head is a hollow's weak point..." _

''Is that what those things are called?'' The goofy blond asked, popping up behind them and scaring the hell out of them. Bot teens, well 15 year old and the chick claimed to be 100+ something cried out and jumped.

''What the hell Arashi! What have I told you about doing that baka!'' Ichigo exclaimed as Arashi shrugged in indifference.

''The hell if I know. I don't listen anyway. I see your hanging out with the cutie from the other night. Is he black mailing you? Is that why you're here?''

''H-How? I altered your memories of that incident? How can you remember?'' Rukia asked, genuinely stumped by this revelation.

Arashi snorted and pulled out his Cellphone and after typing in something a MiB image came up. ''Silly Shini-chan. I've seen Men in Black way too many times to recognize when someone might nerf your memories. So I placed Eye-Lens shade in my eyes to protect my brain from your flashes.''

Ichigo groaned as he face palmed. ''There is just so many things wrong with that sentence I don't even know where to begin.''

''So in other words the same with your lack of interest in women.''

''Go to hell!'' The angry teen retorted as Arashi's cell phone went off. '_Oh no El Diablo!_' A voice cried as Arashi eye's widened. ''Oh hell...it's the boss!''

''Boss? You don't mean...''

''Yes! Boss Ikumi! A mighty fine Milf, but a scary ass woman.'' he unnecessarily explained because it was a very Arashian thing to do.

'You're the idiot that decided to work for her.''

''Yeah well...I needed the money!''

''WILL YOU TWO IDIOTS KNOCK IT OFF!" Both brothers let out a jump at the scream.

''Whoa...feisty...like Suki-chan.'' he trailed off as he began to think about the tomboy.

''Look...Arashi was it?''

''Uum yes...Hime-chan!'' He cried out, going from one extreme to the next before the raven haired girl to say anything.

''ARA-CHAN!"' Orihime yelled back as she ran up to Arashi and enveloped him in a hug.

''I missed you!''

''I missed you too!''

''Never leave me alone for that long again!''

''For heaven's sake you two saw each other two hours ago,'' Ichigo grumbled, mumbling about embarrassing idiot brothers.

"Orihime, what brings you here?" Maybe he could distract them and they would go wonder off and do something stupid. Not that Ichigo thought bad of Orihime in any way. She was a nice person, a friend of his, and bright if not a little scatter-brained. Like Tatsuki he blamed Arashi for her more...unusual behavior.

"Oh I went shopping for dinner! I bought blackberries, mustard, bread, and bean jam jelly." She listed off with a grin.

Ichigo's eye twitch as he fought back at a shutter.

''You got to come try it.''

Arashi snorted,''Ichigo has no taste at all. I mean for what other reason can you explain the fact he hasn't asked out a girl yet!"'

''Mind your own business damn business! Not everyone is a walking hard-on like you!" The substitute Shinigami snapped as Arashi got that glint in his eye. 'Aw hell.'

''You have insulted my honor for the last time!"' Arashi cried out dramatically. ''Prepare to taste the power drop kick of justice.'' Arashi ran at Ichigo and attempted to engage him another one of their bouts.

''Get away from me you crazy bastard!''

While that was going on Orihime turned her attention to Rukia.''Rukia-san.''

"Huh? Do I know you?''

''Inoue Orihime, from class,'' she introduced herself.

''Oh right...I'm new and all...'' The depowered Shinigami tried to explain, but Orihime merely smiled.

''It's okay... I...was actually wondering something,'' The Orange haired girl said as a faint blush came to her cheeks. ''Do you happened to like...Kurosaki-Kun...or Ara-chan?''

Rukia raised an eyebrow. ''Excuse me?''

''You know...would you date either of them...''

''NO! Heavens no! I mean...I don't really know them...'' It was then a look of sadness crossed Rukia's face. ''There was someone but...he's out of my reach now.''

''Aaw...how sad...'' Orihime said with a sigh. ''I was sure you were my ally. If you liked Kurosaki-kun then maybe you could convince him to go on a date and I and Ara-chan could tag along. If the other way around you and me could team up against Ara-chan and surely we would be able to win!"' She declared with a raised fist.

A sweat dropped appeared on the back of Rukia's head. ''I'm pretty sure that's not how it works.''

''I tried to ask Tatsuki-chan, but her face went all red and she started yelling about how she'd never date a baka like him and how he put weird ideas in my head.''

Rukia went over to the fighting brothers, at which Arashi cried out, ''The fist of Justice!'' and punched Ichigo in his spleen.

_'I can see where she would get that idea!'_

''Why would you need help? You and this Arashi guy seem plenty close already...''

A sad smile formed on the orange haired girl's face. ''Ara-chan...'' she hesitated as a bit of indecision formed on her face. He seems to be more into Tatsuki-chan. He sees me like his little sister anyway.'' Orihime shook away the sadness and placed on a fake smile. ''Tatsuki-chan...Arisawa-san from class is waiting for me so I should go.''

Before Rukia began to leave she noticed a weird scar on Orihime's leg. ''O-Orihime-san...what's that?''

''T-This? O-Oh it's nothing!'' She laughed it off nervously. ''Just a car accident. I mean I was hit by a car and it swerved...At the last-minute I mean. I should really go,'' She quickly did a bow. ''Nice meeting you Kukichi-san!'' She said as she took off.

''Once again my manliness has won over all! See that Kamina! Are you proud my bro in the other after lif...'' Arashi was cut off as Ichigo uppercut him. ''And stay down!''

Rukia sighed and face palmed. Out of all the idiots she could have possibly been stuck with. Out of all the ones she could have given her power to. She had to pick the one with the unusual/crazy brother.

000

Chapter End

000

WHOOOOO! Another chapter out. In Early bleach faction we have the humor. And I'm probably the first writer ever to mention the hot new milf from the latest chapter. Though I probably won't be the first to include her in the story. A lot of one-shots and early first stories of new characters are often crappy, short one-shots which will without a doubt probably beat me to the punch of the first appearance. We also have some foreshadowing.

Originally I was going to start the Third Perspective. The second will obviously be the Shinigami perspective while the Third is the 'unnamed' perspective as I haven't chosen an idea for it. Originally this chapter was going to be as twice as long, but I decided to stop here so I could process the new bleach information that has been introduced. Let me know what you think.


	4. Inoue Orihime

MoD: HP

0

Super Naruto

0

NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes…Songs you go to Youtube and play. )

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0000000

Story Start

0000000

Even with his extraordinary spiritual power substitute shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki was untrained. He hardly touched upon the art of Zankensoki, slashing his sword about like a brawler without any art. He displayed no aptitude for Kido or Hand to Hand combat techniques. The worst part was while he was using only Zanjutsu he didn't even know about the Initial or Final releases.

He had watched the events of the past few days unfold. '_I wonder what he has in mind? Arashi appears to be standing on the side lines. Though I suppose he figured I'll be the teacher. Tch...bastard.' _The figure took a whiff of the air as the cool night's air brushed against his fur. _'A hollow?'_

''You really can't be serious? How can you like that baka?'' The raven haired girl cried out in disbelief and trying her best to shield her own feelings for him all the same.

''Tatsuki-chan that's a bit rude don't you think? Ara-chan is a nice guy.'' Orihime knew that despite all the protests Tatsuki had some form of affection for the blond.

The former blushed and turned her head. ''Nice guy my ass. A nice guy wouldn't grope a girl on a daily occurrence.''

''Ara-chan is just teasing.''

''I still don't...'' Tatsuki sighed, ''Never mind. I guess he's a decent guy when he isn't being a perverted idiot. Face it...you had a chance and you blew it.'' she remarked, calling back to what Orihime had told her about the last time she ran into the blond and had a chance to invite him over for dinner and didn't.

'''Ara...what do you mean?'' The carrot haired girl said picking up her cup of tea.

''You should have asked him to walk home with you. When he says yes then you could have used the pain in your leg as an excuse to lean on him. Then when he's walked you to a place where nobody is around...pull him into a dark place and...TAKE HIM DOWN!''

Orihime spit out her tea at Tatsuki's suggestion."WHAT?" She asked. ''T-Tatsuki-chan!'' the carrot top girl said scandalized.

''Oh I suppose you always could just throw your Breasts in his face and let him attack you. Then it's all his fault.''

Orihime sweat dropped, and faded into the back round muttering "Breast".

"You're going to have to be more assertive if you want his attention. Regardless of my personal opinions he treats you like a princess which is better than the entire ogling perverted populace from our from what you told me Arashi seemed to be getting all chummy with that new girl... you need to attack and fast." Tatsuki didn't know why but she was getting kind of fired up. And she was not thinking at all about any of this advice being used for herself.

"Act?"

"Yeah like go to the park or something.''

"Me, and Arashi in the park...?" Orihime mumbled as she started to day dreaming.

_''Ara-chaaaaan!'' Orihime cried out wearing a white dress._

_''Hey Inoue!"' Arashi replied looking quite bishounen._

_Flowers dance around the pair, as they start running together..._

_"All right, Inoue! Let's race to that seesaw!''_

_''Wow, a foot race to the seesaw, that's great Ara-chan!'' The imaginary Arashi said as he pointed to the swing._

_''Ready...''_

_''Set...''_

_''Go...''_

_The flowers surrounding the two suddenly vanish and suddenly an African American man with a white head band and large afro appeared out of nowhere, appearing to race the two. _

_Everyone suddenly had on clothes like they were in a track meet. The race started to get heated as they were neck and neck and neck._

_Suddenly the scene changed to Orihime wearing boxer clothes, her sizable breasts bouncing quite lovely as she apparently won a match. Hundreds of cameras and flashes were going off._

_Then behind the reporters a mysterious man pulled out a gun and took aim._

''OH NO! Run away! Run away, me! NO CHAMP!"' She cried out clutching her chest as her over active imagination got the best of her.

''W-Wha...Damnit Orihime were you day dreaming again!'' Tatsuki couldn't help but get extremely annoyed when Orihime did this.

A thomp gained both their attention.''What was that sound?''

"Oh! Enraku fell down!'' Orihime cried out picking up the stuffed animal. ''Are you okay, Enraku!''

''Oh, just a stuffed animal...that scared me...'' Tatsuki said letting out a breath of relief. ''...by the way what's an Enraku?''

''Aaw...'' Orihime whimpered as she threatened to cry. ''Horrible! Why is he ripped!"

Tatsuki got up and hovered over the girl. ''Yikes! Wow, maybe the fabric just wore out.''

''No way...'' She then noticed something wet and sticky drip unto her hand. A coppery and sort of musky smell filled the air. ''Is this...bloo...?''Orihime didn't finish as she collapsed."Orihime! WHAT'S WRONG? ARE YOU OKAY? WHAT IS...''

Tatsuki felt a dark force will the air. She gasped for air as she felt her body froze. For a brief moment she saw some sort of limb and it shot through her. She closed her eyes waiting for the pain to come but only heard the sound of flesh.

She opened her eyes to see two fingers protruding through Arashi's torso.

Tatsuki couldn't say anything, her voice caught in her throat.

''Didn't I say...I'll always protect you Suki-chan!'' He said as he lurched forward, the fingers being ripped from his torso and blood spurting on the floor.

He turned to come face to face with three hollows. ''Damnit! This...this isn't good...''

Not too far away Ichigo and Rukia were closing in. The former shinigami was elaborating more on the nature of Hollows. ''The hollows that indiscriminately attack humans and other spirits are...the ones that have already eaten their families.''

''Wha...'' Ichigo cried out.

''And one more thing. Hollows don't eat souls because they are hungry. They eat souls to ease their pain and suffering. A Hollow is a 'Fallen Soul' souls that weren't brought to Soul Society by a Shinigami. Souls that escaped. Souls that weren't protected from Hollows. The soul degenerates loses its heart and becomes a hollow. And a soul that becomes a hollow, to fill it's empty heart...seeks out those it loved most in it's past life. You often hear stories about a husband dying and then the wife dying a few years afterwards, right? That's because the husband became a hollow and sought after the wife's soul. ''

''...'' Ichigo had remained silent, trying to soak in everything he heard.

''Today, Inoue had a large mark on her right leg. That was a hollow bite mark.''

''That's why when Arashi left I asked you did she have any family? And you said she had one older brother. If you're right that this much older brother is her only family...then there's no doubt Inoue will be the one who is attacked!''

Arashi crashed through the windows with both Tatsuki and Orihime over his shoulders. He gently placed them on the ground as the three hollows followed suit.

One was a rather serpentine hollow with a black and red body who seemed intent on attacking Orihime. Another was a rather large arachnid creature and the other was a wolf-like hollow.

''A-Arashi! What the hell is going on?'' Tatsuki cried out.

Meanwhile, Orihime's spirit was gazing at her unmoving body. ''My body...is right there...what happened to me? Am I...My head is spinning...what's this chain? It...really...hurts...I...want to break it...'''

''Don't touch it!"' Arashi yelled causing Orihime to flinch. ''If you break that chain. You'll become one of those creatures. A hollow,'' Arashi explained.

''What the hell are you talking about?'' Tatsuki cried out.

''Orihime...'' He whispered. ''She's been separated from her body. She's a spirit...a plus...if we don't reunite her with her body soon she'll die. Those who are spiritual sensitive us like us are targets for Hollows. Can't you feel it Tatsuki? Can't you see them?''

Fear and confusion filled the girls. A thud soon followed as four feet like craters appeared on the was then Tatsuki saw it again, a flash of something, a creature and it was gone again. The other two creatures fazed from sight as they surrounded the trio.

''Shit!''

''Arashi!''

All three creatures readied to strike. A dust cloud exploded and then faded.

''Ichigo...'' Arashi whispered, seeing him block the claw of the serpentine hollow with his Zanpakuto.

He was just able to catch the jaws of the wolf. _'But then who...''_

Standing upon the head of the spider hollow was a Yoko with nine crimson tails.

With a single swipe the fox was able to split the mask with a single swipe, causing the creature to materialize to nothing.

The wolf like hollow jumped back **''Kyuubi no Yoko...''** It growled before it retreated.

**''The kind of hollow that seeks out the loved ones from there past. They are often persistent, but its rare to see hollows to team up. There is someone pulling the swings.'' **The yoko spoke. **''You won't...you aren't getting away hollow.'' **The Yoko whispered as he took after the hollow.

Arashi groaned and fell to his knee.

''Arashi!''

The combination of Tatsuki's scream and seeing Orihime's spirit separated from her body had momentarily distracted Ichigo.

''Ichigo! Eyes on the fight!"' Arashi grunted out.

**''Is it...that much of a shock that Orihime's soul has been removed from her body...? Huh! Shinigami!''**

The hollow spat out some acidic substance that burned Ichigo's hand caused him to drop his Zanpakuto.

He was sent though one of the walls straight into the outside street.

The hollow lunged for Orihime only for his hand to be stabbed through by a Zanpakuto courtesy of Arashi.

**''Bastard...out of my way.''**

''I won't...I won't let you lay a hand on Orihime.'' Arashi said through gritted teeth as the hollow slammed him into the ground with his other hand.

''Kurosaki-kun! Ara-chan! Aaah!'' Orihime was yanked up by the hollow.

"Let me go!" She yelled biting his hand. ''Let me go!''

**''Orihime...have you really...forgotten about me...?''** It asked placing its claw against his face. ''It's me! Orihime...''

''...O...Onii-chan!'' She whispered upon seeing part of his mask removed.

"Ichigo!''

Rukia hurried outside to see Ichigo's condition."Wake up Ichigo! Come on!" She yelled shaking him.

''Shut up...'' Ichigo groaned.

''How dare you say that as you wake up! Getting slapped around like this! What happened!''

''Nothing...'' He said wiping the blood from his forehead with his sleeve. ''This is just different from before. It affected me.''

''...I see. Well then, that's fine, but...don't forget. If you lose...he will eat Inoue's soul!''

''Is it...is it really you...Onii-chan?'' She asked unsure. ''So, you hadn't forgo...''

''Why?''She interrupted. ''Why did you do such horrible things to Tatsuki-chan, Kurosaki-kun, and Ara-chan!''

''Why? Isn't it obvious? They were tearing you and I apart.''

"What?"

"After I died you prayed for me everyday, I was always watching and it made me so happy. I was dead but I felt that everything would be all right just from your prayers, but things started to change. You became friends with that girl, and the pray came less often. '' Orihime was silent as her brother continued on with his explanation. "Then you entered High school and Kurosaki Arashi appeared. You finally stopped praying for me all together! Before you'd leave, and when you'd come home. All you'd talk about me was Kurosaki...! It was painful...seeing myself...disappear more and more each day from your heart...!''

''N...No that's not true, Onii-chan! I just...''

''I WAS SAD..! ALL ALONE. SO LONELY. SO MANY TIMES I JUST WANTED...TO KILL!''

''Sad!'' Arashi said as he was helped inside by Tatsuki. ''You fool...didn't you realize that you never faded from Orihime's heart. She was just telling you how her life had changed. Are you so selfish you want her to spend her entire life mourning instead of finding happiness!''

**''You...this is all your fault! I'll destroy you both!''**

Before he could strike Orihime moved in front of her two friends and threw her arms up, causing Sora to stop.

''This...this isn't right. If you were sad, you should have said so...why did you...have to hurt my friends like this...why?'' She started to tear up. ''My Onii-chan...wasn't a person who did things like this...!''

He picked up Orihime again starting to strangle her."I'll kill you!'' He roared. **''Who do you think turned me into this! It was you, Orihime...I'll kill you! I'll kill you! I'll kill you!''**

Sora's arm was sliced off causing it to lose its grasp on Orihime. Arashi dashed forward and did a slide catching the girl.

''I see you got this. Don't get yourself killed or you'll make Yuzu and Karin cry. Then I would really have to kick your ass.''

"Do you know...why the big brother is born first...? It's to protect...the little brothers and sisters that come after him!''

He shouted pointing his sword at Sora. "A brother telling his sister 'I'll kill you'...you never ever say something like that!''

**''Why...Damnit why do all you pests insist on interfering! The sister that was born when I was fifteen she was closer to a daughter then a sister. Our mother was a whore, our father a devil. When a child would cry, they would hit it until it stopped. That's the kind of people they were. To hide her from our parents, I would take care of my sister. And then, on he march I turned 18. I...took my sister that had become 3 years old and ran away from that house. Since then! We've always lived together! Just the two of us! Forever! I am the one who raised Orihime! I'm the one who protected her! She's mine! I won't give her to anyone! I won't! ''**

"Maybe the reason she stopped praying for you was because she didn't want you to worry? Or did you even think about that? While you were drowning in self-pity did you think about her loneliness?"

Sora eyes went wide, and he moved back from Ichigo. This time the words pierced Sora. Reminding him of what Arashi said not too long ago.

**''No...I won't...she must die for me...''**

''Stop!''

Though as Sora's teeth pierced Orihime torso she did something that made him stopped. She hugged him.

''Hime...?''

''I'm sorry...Onii-chan! I...wanted you to hear...all the fun things that happened at school. The things I like. The people I like...at the beginning all I did was pray everyday...but I thought that wasn't good enough. That I shouldn't just show you me being sad. That you would worry if that's all you saw...that's why I wanted to show you! That I'm happy! That you don't have to worry about me! But... that was making you sad...I didn't...even realize...Onii-chan...I'm sorry for making you sad...I love you...'''

This seemed to knock some sense into Sora as he looked at Orihime was genuine care.

She fell to the floor unconscious.

''Ori...''

''Inoue!''

''Hime!'

''Don't panic!'' Rukia exclaimed. ''She can still be saved!''

''Rukia...''

''The 'Chain of Fate' on her chest hasn't been broken yet! As long as that is connected to the body, the spirit isn't dead! She can be saved with my demon arts.''

**''Orihime...Orihime...''**

''You're in the way in of the healing. Move back!'' Rukia ordered.

Sora calmed, and bent his head in shame.

**''Yea...in truth, I knew that, Orihime...that you stopped praying to not to worry me...but...even so, I wanted to you to pray for me...because only during the time you were praying for me...your heart was all mine...you...what are you looking at?''**

''Hair Clips...'' Arashi spoke. ''They were a gift from you right. Inoue proudly talked about them. A gift from her Onii-chan that she always wore. Not a day I haven't see her without them!''

Sora's eyes sadden. Ichigo began to spoke.

''It's the same. Those who die, and those who are left behind are lonely. Both are just as sad as the other...! Don't be so selfish to think...that you are the only one who's sad.''

**''I never noticed...'' _Those Hair Pins. I thought she had thrown them away._**

The room grew silent.

Slowly Sora reached for Ichigo's blade, using it to break his mask.

"You.. why'd? You do it?" Ichigo asked warily as Sora's mask fell to the floor.

Sora smiled.

"It's fine...if I stay like this I'll someday once again lost myself and come after Orihime. That's why, now while I have regained a small part of myself. I want to disappear...''

''But why...you don't have...''

''Ichigo! His decision is correct!'' Rukia interrupted as she continued reviving Orihime. ''Once you become a hollow you will never revert back! Let him disappear. Don't worry...'Cutting' a hollow is not the same as 'killing' them. It washes away their sins. By cutting them with the Zanpakutou their sins are washed away, and they can go to soul society. That's why we Shinigami's exist.''

''Then...goodbye, Orihime...''

Orihime weakly opened her eyes.

"Sora..." She said as her hollowed brother started to fade. "...there's something I always wanted to tell you...'' _on that day, for some reason I really hated the hairpin Onii-chan got for me. We had our first fight that day. For the first time, we ate dinner without saying a word. We slept while both facing the wall. For the first time I didn't say anything to my brother as he left for work. Why did it have to be that day. It's not like anything would have changed had I said it. But I...have always regretted it._ ''Onii-chan...goodbye...have a nice day." Sora assumed human form then vanished.

''Okay...that leaves so many questions. What the hell just happen? Ichigo why are you dressed like that? And who the hell are you Kukichi-san?''

''Huh? Damn...almost forgot Suki-chan was here for a moment!'' Arashi murmured. Though he reacted with surprisingly fast reflexes for someone that was injured and snapped some device out of Rukia's hand and crushed.

''W-What THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?''

in response to Rukia's cry of outrage Arashi simply said. ''No mind wiping for you thank you!''

''You fool! Do you realize what you done! Ordinary people...''

Arashi interrupted her,''Yeah, Yeah, normals aren't supposed to know about this kind of shit. But considering they were almost killed and there were already spiritually strong people in this town what's the harm of letting them know?''

**''Well this is definitely amusing. ''**

**''**Is...IS THAT A TALKING FOX!'' Tatsuki cried out in surprise pointed out the Yoko. ''There is no way this is all happening! I must have hit my head or something.''

''Sweet! A talking fox! That means I get three wishes right!" Arashi said with a goofy grin as Ichigo punched the back of his head.

''BAKA! That's a genie not a...talking fox!''

''Oow ass-hole! You didn't need to hit me!''

**''If you are all done goofing around like idiots I have something that you all need to be aware of. These hollows are just the tip of the iceberg. There is more to these hollow attacks then you all realize. This entire town will soon be wiped out if the necessary precautions aren't taken. Meet me in the Forest by 6 if you want to learn more about your predicaments.'' **The Yoko said as he fazed out of existence.

''Aaw...I guess I don't get my three wishes,'' Arashi frowned as everyone, but Orihime sweat dropped.

000

?

000

''Where am I? What is this place?'' Sora wondered aloud as he looked around his location. It seemed like he went back in time a few centuries.

''Aah you've arrived. Welcome to Soul Society or I should say the poor parts of it.''

Sora looked up and noticed someone who reminded him of the Kurosaki brothers. Though his hair shade was blond it was darker and he was wearing a white haori over his shinigami garbs.

''Who are you?''

''Uzumaki Naruto...A Gotei 13 Captain. And you Sora-san just hit the jackpot. How would you like to see your little sister again?''

00

Chapter End

000

If it isn't obvious certain scenes will be elaborated more on the different perspectives. And for those waiting to see Arashi to fight don't skip the next chapter then. Obviously there will be questions and answers next chapter as well.


	5. The Start of Something Greater

MoD: HP

0

Super Naruto

0

NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes…Songs you go to Youtube and play. )

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0000000

Story Start

0000000

''Aaagh! Where is that idiot?'' Tatsuki voiced impatiently as she continued to pace back and forth. She could hardly get any sleep after last night events. _'Spiritual Pressure? Hollows? Shinigami? Just what in the hell is going on? And how much did Arashi knew?' _She wondered as Orihime sat not too far away blowing the steam away from a freshly poured cup of tea.

''Tatsuki-chan I'm sure Ara-chan will be here soon. He did promise to explain what's going on,'' she said, hugging the fox doll that Arashi won for her at a fair the previous year.

''And what about Ichigo? And the Kuchiki chick? And the talking Fox? Crap like that isn't the norm you know!'' she finished with a heating scowl as the door bell.

''Ah! That must be him now,'' Orihime chirped happily as she went to the door. Opening the door she was greeted to the sight of a smiling Arashi carrying a black cat. ''Ara-chan! Aaw whose this?''

''My new pet black cat? Isn't she adorable? I have yet to thought of a suitable name and for the moment I will be calling her...Kitty.'' He finished as he walked in. ''Suki-chan! I'd hug you but my hands are full, but I promise to do so later so don't fret!'' He finished with a grin as the black cat meowed.

Tatsuki's face went flush as she crossed her arms. ''Don't count on it pervert! I'll bust your rips if I have too! And why did you bring a cat? Your suppose to be telling us all about what the hell just happened last night.''

''I will...but come on look at her.'' Arashi said as he held up the black cat whose golden eyes seemed to pierce through Tatsuki's soul. ''Kitty is so adorable. But since you're in such a hurry. I guess I can start my tale. It all began with a boy who had the ability to see ghosts...''

Elsewhere on another side of town with Ichigo, Rukia, and the fox. ''Why so tense Shinigami-chan? I don't bite...unless you bite first...'' The Kitsune spirit teased, his voice a lot softer in tone then when they last met them.

''You'd have to forgive me. I've never met...one of your kind,'' The shinigami relented, calling upon her knowledge of fox spirits someone dear to her used to tell her about.

''It's understandable, but I have come here for a purpose. The homing beacon that it is making this place a hot spot. Mainly the boy right there!'' The kitusne said using one of its long and lush tails to point at the carrot top teen.

''What do you mean homing beacon?'' The substitute shinigami parroted. ''Just who in the hell are you?''

''I am an...a fragment. Even if the original can transcend the need for 9 tails it's always been a comforting number. A result of the connecting between Kiya, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and Kuro the Kyuubi no Yoko. One a neutral and mischievous fox Princesses, the eldest of nine progeny of one of the circle of Inaris and the other; the ninth piece, an incarnation of chakra that along with eight other pieces was once a ten-tailed Eldritch Abomination. The original, for all his power uses his mind to fight and aid so his allies won't come to rely on his power; even if the costs are heavy. So you, with such potential and bonds with a fragment would be a grand alley as without you knowing someone else already plans on staking a grand game of chess around you.'' He finished and noticed the blank stare coming from the teen.

''What in the hell are you talking about fox? Make some sense will you?'' Ichigo shouted as the Kitsune sighed.

''Damn...I tend to forget...you are only fifteen. Long story short. Someone with vast spiritual pressure like you would make a powerful ally. Right now you are untrained, wild, and unrefined. I wish to fix that...though it's curious why Shinigami-chan here hasn't done that!'' The kitsune's attention focused on the depowered Shinigami.

''Quite simply someone untrained would take far too long to train. Like you mentioned he's wild and unrefined. I don't plan on staying here for long, the moment I've reclaimed my power I plan on returning to Soul Society.''

''Aah but how long will that take? A day? Weeks? Months? Can you afford to leave this boy untrained? At least teach him some Zanjutsu or whatever it's called. He doesn't even have a Shikai? Better to have the boy learn the name of his sword and shikai and not need it then for him to need them and not have it. After all he will be sitting ducks against the Adjuchas.''

''Adjuchas!'' She cried out in surprise. ''What would Adjuchas be doing in the living world! How would they even get here?''

''Let's just say I am aware of a certain man who is displaying interests in Hollows. Anyway it's no time to dwell on such things. It's time for this boy to truly learn what it means to be a shinigami.'' _I wonder what 'she's' doing now?_

On his hand Arashi had begun and was finishing up his explanation. About what he knew about Shinigami and Hollows (to an extent of course) and about what was going on. Though the seriousness of situation was soon finished when 'Kitty' was given a ball of yarn by Orihime who started playing with it and balancing it.

''Aaw...'' Both Arashi and Orihime. ''Don't you just want to pet her all day? Like you would Suki-cha...'' Whap! ''Aah!"' Arashi cried out as he rubbed the back of his head.

''Can't you be serious for more then five minutes!"' Tatsuki snapped as Arashi adorned a serious expression for all of 2.5 seconds.

''Not really...Suki-chan...give me a kisssssss...'' He swooned as he lunged at her.

''Alright that's it!''

All the while as Tatsuki attempted to give Arashi bodily harmed Orihime stroked the chin of Kitty who purred at her touch.

00

Omake

00

''This is serious!'' Arashi cried out at the dinner table. ''There's a rumor of a neighborhood prowler sneaking into houses and robbing people! We need to take turns taking watch!'' The second oldest of the Kurosaki siblings continued on about the prowling that was going on all week. Isshin went on some business trip, which Arashi believed was highly suspect of because he was sure people who owned and ran their own clinics didn't have business trips.

Anyway everyone else was, and by that Ichigo and Karin was blowing off his claims.

''Well if you're so worried why don't you take the first watch!'' Karin suggested as Arashi scowled.

''Fine then! They don't call me the bravest Sophomore of Kurok...Karu...our damn high school for nothing!"' He declared.

3 hours later it was night and everyone was sleeping, well except for Arashi. ''Karin...Karin...Karin let me in!'' He whispered as he knocked on her door.

''Arashi!'' She asked rubbing her eyes as she cracked the door. ''What are you doing? Why aren't you sleep or taking watch!''

''I can't...I'm too frightened!'' He responded with a sniffle as Karin scowled.

''Your joking right?'' She dead panned.

''Can me and Kitty sleep in here?'' He asked as Kitty's head poke up from behind Naruto. ''Seriously her claws are dug into my back and they're starting to hurt.'

''NO!'' She replied closing her door and locking it.

''You see! This is why Yuzu is my favorite sibling! You and Ichigo are so damn mean!'' He said as he returned to his room. ''It's all right Kitty! You and me will be fine. I still got that shotgun I borrowed from Boss Ikumi.'' He whispered as Kitty nuzzled against his arm. It didn't take him long before he was finally able to fall asleep. And started to have these weird but not unwanted dreams about a naked dark skinned woman who was a walking aphrodisiac. Which resulted in three words. Best! Dream! Ever!

Please keep in mind this Profile is for Bleach characters only. The other Bio is for original characters, more likely Genesis Members(OCs) that end up being a student of the travelers and or voluntary members for experiment and blood line implantation so they will be capable of using techs from different fandoms. A lot of people have sent in God mod OCs related to cannon characters and having improbable power. I will not use such characters if they don't have a realistic reasons for having certain abilities.

00

Story End

00

For the bleach bio all the options below like having a hollow mask (New Vizard) and other such options are just optional not required. For Pure Shinigami characters they shouldn't be able to use Cero so people please keep that in mind. With that said feel free to give some Bios. The OC's will either fill in the position of the Gotei 13's squad members, (Particularly Naruto's squad) and or other positions as I will be doing a take on an actual war (Not the fake war arc as it can be described in Bleach Cannon) with events being drawn out for years giving a reasonable explanation for character knowledge and character growth and certain characters actually being important.

0

Name:

Age:

Age they appear:

Gender:

Appearance

Backstory:

Powers: Shinigami specialization from a 1 to 100 scale?

Zanjutsu?

Squad?

Rank?

Hoho?

Hakuda?

Kido?

Weapons they use?:

Hollow Mask(New Vizard)?

Shikai?

Bankai?:

Cero!

Appearance? How it's performed? Power and Speed?

Heiro!

Animal Affinity:

Home world:

Handicaps/Disabilities if they have them:

Extra Info:


	6. Arashi's Awesome Past

MoD: HP 6

0

Super Naruto

0

NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes…Songs you go to Youtube and play. )

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0000000

Story Start

0000000

''What? What are all of these?''

''The mementos...the weapons of allies and friends. These are the items of people who gave there lives in the line of duty. The sword belonged to a young swordsman Hayate Gekko. This outfit belonged to a young man named Gen,'' he said gesturing to the violet cloth. ''...this scrap is one of the remains of a machine with a soul by the name of Gamma, and this flak jacket belonged to a man named Asuma. There are many others but they all died for a purpose. They all died fighting for their friends; dying for the purpose of protecting their loved ones.'' The Kyuubi explained as the wind of the forest breezed by. ''You must be willingly to give it your all, willing to place your life on the line. For those who are precious to you are what give you your strength. Do you think you're capable of this?''

Images of everyone in Ichigo's life came to mind. His family, Tatsuki, Chad, Keigo, Mizuro, Orihime, and Chad.

''Y-Yeah? I think so...''

''Good...then it starts...Now!'' The Kitsune said as he materializing in mid-air without striking distance of Ichigo as he shoved his fist through Ichigo's chest.

Earlier that day. ''This is odd? How come we're the only ones here?'' Arashi couldn't help but wonder as he looked around the empty classroom. The only people there were him and Tatsuki, speaking of which. At the sound of a door closing and a lock clicking the blond spun around to see Tatsuki against the door, a rather flush look on her face as she gazed up at him.

''T-Tatsuki-chan? What are you doing?''

''I...I just couldn't help myself any longer. Ara-kun for the longest time I tried to suppress my urges but I couldn't help myself. I need you...I want you now...Take me!'' She screamed as she tackled him and they both went flying to behind the teacher's desk.

''Oh Suki-chan!''

''Ara-Kun!''

''Oh Suki-chan!''

''Ara-Kun!''

''Oh Suki-chan!''

''Ara-Kun!''

''Oh Suki-chan!''

''Ara-Kun!''

''Hhm that's it! Right there! Harder!''

''Oh so soft and curvy! Suki-chan is the best!''

Of course this turned out to be none other than one of Arashi's dreams as he was asleep on his desk, a trail of drool gathered around his mouth as people looked at him with looks of disgust, disbelief, boredom, wonder, and one of anger. That righteous anger was known other then Tatsuki whose eyes were twitching quite furiously.

''Y-You...'' Tatsuki clutched her fist as a vessel in her head threatened to burst. ''Damn pervert!'' she roared as she launched a flying kick, that connecting to Arashi's head and sending him crashing into a wall.

''OOOW!'' Arashi whined as he stood up and massaged his head. ''Suki-chaaaaaan! How could you! Why would you attack me in my sleep where I was helpless to defend myself?''

''What have I told you about having echi thoughts about me!'' she slashed out in anger as Arashi covered his head and ducked. ''W-What are you doing now?'' she angrily remarked as Arahsi looked up.

''G-Gomen. I thought you were holding an invisible gun.'' _Man things are so boring here. I wonder what the other is doing?_

Elsewhere in Soul Society Naruto had led Sora to a training. ''Normally new souls like yourselves are forced into the Academy, but as long as you're real hush-hush about it then a gifted boy like yourself can be brought into a squad so don't question it.''

''NARUTO HOW ARE YOU HIS FINE MORNING! ARE YOU READY FOR THE MANLIEST OF DRINKING CONTEST!''

''N-Naruto-san! Who is that?'' Sora stuttered upon seeing the spiky haired, orange glasses wearing man who was not wearing a shirt.

''That's Kamina! His glasses gift you with the power to defy logic and common sense. And apparently manliness can solve anything...except for death, but it does prolong it so you can go out like a bad-ass.''

''He scares me...'' Sora whispered in fright.

''Yeah...he scares a lot of people.'' Naruto remarked with a nod. ''And he will be your teacher!''

''W-What!'' the young man cried out as his voice went up a few pitches.

''Yeah my 3rd seat will teach you all you need to know about being a bad-ass! Being a bad-ass is pretty much a requirement if you want to be in my Squad...Squad...'' a soul butterfly as Naruto called them swirled around his head. ''Huh? Really? Oh damnit must I do everything?'' he grumbled to himself as he turned to Sora.''Hey I got to go so see you later.'' the blond said with a smile as flash stepped away.

''Hey there kid what's your name!'' Kamina asked rather loudly as he snaked his arm around Sora's head.

''S-Sora...'' he was getting rather uncomfortable around this shirtless man. ''And could you stop shouting please.''

''I'm afraid I can't! It's how I talk and you know what...you remind me of a buddy of mine named Simon! I think you and I are going to get along just fine!''

Back on Earth Arashi was going through class, a look of udder boredom was forming on his face. '_This sucks so much ass! I should have sent a clone! Like I did yesterday!'_Arashi's mind drifted off to the epic battle he had yesterday. He remembered arriving to Tatsuki's home and ringing the doorbell and for it to be answered by none other than Tatsuki's father.

'So...you have arrived; that must mean you are ready!''

''For the epic battle that will end all battle. I will win sir and I will earn the right to marry Tatsuki!'' he declared dramatically.

''But can you boy? Can you win?''

''Only one way to find out!'' he answered as they had an epic stare down. Fifteen minutes later they were on their PS3's and playing Resident Evil 5 Versus modes with Blue-tooth. Survivor mode was the way to go and Tatsuki's father was being a cheating bastard by repeatedly blasting Arashi in the face with a magnum that he picked up instead of being manly and using the handgun-to meele tactics.

''Nooooooo! God this is worse then those annoying little bitches who go around and kill people on Slayers mode because they're too much of a pussy to actually fight someone on survivors so they catch the other players off guard!''

_'On second thought,' _Arashi thought to himself as the flash back ended. '_'That pretty much sucked!''_

So of course the entire day was a test of patience and nothing awesome happened. ''Hey so what's up you failure of romancing women. Learn any sweet techniques?'' Naruto asked Ichigo who only glared him in annoyance. ''In other words no...failure!''

''Shut the hell up Arashi! I like to see you actually have to put up with this! I got a paw shoved through my chest twice today okay and it hurt!''

''Yeah, Yeah...you are a pussy my friend!'' he remarked as they continued on their way home. ''Speaking of which, where is that black haired cutie!''

''There you are! Where were you?'' the annoyed midget with impossibly long legs demanded.

''He was sucking!''

''Shut the hell up Arashi I'm not in the mood!''

And of course that was another day in the life of the Kurosaki brothers.


End file.
